You're Not Alone
by Jungle Spirit
Summary: {Songfic Savage Garden: Crash & Burn} Tarzan feels subdued one night and Terk is there to comfort him. - "Why is everyone different?" he asked softly. Terk couldn't tell if he was talking to her or not.


You're Not Alone  
  
*This is basically a night when Tarzan feels rather subdued and Terk is there to comfort him. It's really a fanfic about their friendship. I don't own the song. It's from a fantastic band, which I'm fond of their music. It's used from Savage Garden's song "Crash & Burn".*  
  
Terk opened her eyes. It was dark. The moon shone down around the group, into the soft grass, the leafy nests and casting sliver onto her grey fur. She heard distinct snores and murmurs coming from the others.  
  
She rose slowly, scratching her side and yawning strongly. Her brown eyes searched the area for a while. She blinked heavily; she hated it when she got up in the middle of the night.  
  
She stretched a little, before preparing herself to lie flat down in her nest and drift off once more. But before she did, her keen eyes spotted a hunched silhouette, still awake in the midst of the night. She squinted slightly to identify who it was. She saw the figure, drawing themselves in, arms wrapped around legs, staring up at the sky.  
  
Terk sighed slowly as she understood. She knew it was him. No sign of fur on his bare, hairless body. Dreadlocks hung all around his strong, muscular form. Strange characteristics as they were, his blue eyes seemed lost as he gazed at the moon. It was weird how his eyes seemed full of pain.  
  
Perhaps he thought that he was the only one awake. Maybe he thought that he was the only one in the world at the moment. She could see it in his narrowed brows, his discontented expression, and his wounded eyes. He was all-alone. No matter how much Terk had tried to comfort him, she could never make him forget that.  
  
*When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment, please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart*  
  
Terk let all of her breath out in a sorry sigh. She was always there to take care of him, to look after him, to make sure that he didn't get into any sort of trouble. He never listened, but that wasn't the point. She knew that she hated it sometimes, protecting him when she wasn't up to it. But she continued it anyway, because that's what best friends did. She felt as if she had to do it now.  
  
She walked gently over to him on all fours, being careful not to awaken anyone else as she passed. He didn't look at her as she approached. It seemed like he wasn't paying attention, like he was in a completely different world. But that didn't matter. As she drew nearer, she could see the torture in his light eyes, and the anguish in his face.  
  
"Hey." She simply greeted, finding herself unable to smile for a strange, bizarre reason. Tarzan turned to face her reluctantly, his face unchanging. His voice sounded so crushed and miserable. He didn't return her greeting.  
  
"Why is everyone different?" he asked softly. Terk couldn't tell if he was talking to her or not.  
  
She knew that he hated how that the others treated him. How that Kerchak treated him. They thought of him as an outsider. A threat to everyone. She couldn't imagine what was the big deal. Tarzan wasn't like that. She knew. They didn't.  
  
*I know you feel like The walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief And people can be so cold*  
  
She shrugged a little. "Who knows?" but seeing the sadness in her friend's eyes, she added; "But sometimes.it's a good thing, ya know? I mean, not everyone wants to be the same, do they?"  
  
Tarzan sighed. "No." he admitted. "But why does everyone do this to me? If it doesn't matter if everyone is different, then why do they think that it's a bad thing that I am?"  
  
*When darkness is upon your door And you feel like you can't take anymore*  
  
"Hey, no sweat." Terk announced kindly. "Look. I'm always here for ya. At least ya still got me. I mean.you're a great guy. I know not a lot of people think so.but you're not what they want ya to be."  
  
Tarzan stared at Terk for a while, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't quite sure where to place his words. How can a few out of so many like who I am? He wondered. Why can some live with it, and some can't? He glanced away uncertainly.  
  
Terk sighed as she witnessed her friend's disappointed face. "Don't worry." She told him, her voice filled with understanding; perhaps a little more than what she expected it to come out as. "If anytime ya have a problem, just come to me, O.K? I mean.that's what friends are for.right?"  
  
*Let me be the one to call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you Into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone*  
  
Blinking for a while, Terk wouldn't have noticed that Tarzan had now shifted from his position, moving closer to her. Terk got a small chance to see his eyes before he placed his arms around her in a friendship hug. She had seen that his blue eyes were full of tears. Immediately feeling sorry for him, she didn't pull out of the embrace.  
  
He had given her many hugs before, but she had always protested them, saying something like: "Eww! Gross! Don't get all mushy on me, O.K?! I ain't ya Mom!" but this time was different. Tarzan was crying. He obviously felt very alone.  
  
*When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one-way street With the monsters in your head*  
  
"Thanks." She heard Tarzan whisper, his gentle, deep voice sounding a little choked. Terk was shocked to find tears entering her eyes too.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it." She murmured, her voice sloping from her effort of trying to hold in her blubbering sobs.  
  
*When hopes and dreams are far away And you feel like you can't face the day*  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. With a choked sob, she flung her furry arms around her friend's waist, breaking down completely. "Now ya've made me start, now!" she wailed, her eyes tight shut.  
  
Tarzan smiled a watery smile, gazing down at her. She really was a good friend.  
  
*Let me be the one to call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you Into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone*  
  
"That's what friends are for." Was all he could say, crouching down to Terk and hugging her back. The two friends shared a quiet moment as the rest of the group slept soundly, unknown as to what had been happening. Tarzan felt better all of a sudden. Maybe because he had realised something, something wonderful, whilst Terk had been telling him this throughout the night. No matter what happened, or what would become of him.  
  
He wasn't alone. 


End file.
